Superman and The Night Terror
by R.W. Duder
Summary: When a man who believes Superman is responsible for his wife's death gets a hold of a rare dream control method, he becomes a super villain that will control Superman through his dreams! PLEASE Read and review so I know I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

I have been an intense Superman fan since I was a little boy. Now, at almost 30, I still absolutely adore everything about him. Although I've been writing stories and novels since I was quite young I've never done, or thought about doing, fan fiction. But I decided to give it a try and I had a great time doing it!! So I think this might become something regular for me and I'm looking forward to it. As my disclaimer, I write this only out of the utmost respect for all those who work on Superman day in and day out. These characters are not mine but iconic to me, and millions of others. I only hope to give them a little bit of justice as I take them on a new adventure. My 'Superman World' is not really based on any particular moment in time. I tried to base it simply on the general consensus and legends of Superman. I am taking mostly from the comics as I believe that is the true world Superman lives in. Enjoy!!

Superman----Night Terrors

Part 1

"Hello husband."

Clark set the magazine in his hand into the rack at the outdoor news stand and pushed his glasses up his nose. He turned and faced the beautiful and confident brunette walking towards him with a folder tucked under her arm.

"Hello wife," Clark said, smiling and leaning in to kiss her cheek which she offered to him.

The couple turned and walked towards the Daily Planet building. Clark slid his muscular arm around her shoulders as they walked. She was wearing a very business like white blouse and dark slacks. She had her long dark hair pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head. Clark quite liked the look on her, always had. Clark was wearing his favorite dark suit but not his favorite tie, since Lois hadn't taken the dry cleaning in yesterday.

Lois opened the folder she had tucked under her arm and began to read it earnestly. "The company that Lexcorp took over last year is most definitely in trouble. It looks like the city works department has proof that the company was dumping into the river before Lexcorp bought it out…but it still is going to mean Lexcorp is going to be held responsible for the damage because they had the paper work proving it and went out of their way to bury it." Clark looked down at the papers and nodded. Lois had been working on the environment story for almost a month and she seemed like she was finally getting some closure on it. But knowing Lois as well as he did there would be another story right around the corner. The couple turned and walked down a side street that would take them to the side entrance of the Planet. Clark glanced around and noticed the street was empty.

"…even if Lexcorp can prove that they did not have knowledge of the dumping and that the waste was disposed of properly after they took it over, they still have to prove that there was no hard evidence when they took over. And my source at City Works says they can't do that because they have paper work." Lois had walked several steps in front of Clark and he jogged to catch up. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Lois stopped and smiled placing her hands on his. "Clark?" she said, questioning what he was doing.

"Alley Oop," Clark replied and pushed off the ground with his left foot. The two of them floated upwards slowly, the ground getting further and further from them.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed. Clark chuckled and wrapped his arms around her more. The couple floated up the side of the building and Clark turned Lois in his arms and they held each other close. She shook her head with disgust and glared at him.

"You know, this used to impress you," he replied.

"Yah well…cute nuances become annoying habits when you're married," Lois snapped. "Besides we're late for work and you're being careless…there is a key word in secret identity!" She looked into Clark's crystal blue eyes and he smiled at her. She melted, she couldn't help it. "It does still impress me, as much as I try to not let it," she scowled jokingly. Lois put his hands on Clark's powerful jaw and the two kissed passionately. His arms tightened around her as they floated past the 32nd floor. Perry White, editor-in-chief of The Daily Planet was currently fuming over a new reporters poor article on construction being done and was screaming at him as he paced his office. Perry turned to his window and took a deep breath as Lois's back floated up past his window. She was clearly wrapped in a passionate embrace with someone….someone who flies…Perry raised his eyes and grabbed the string on his blinds and pulled them down angrily and returned to his angry rant.

Nearly twenty minutes later Lois was walking into the bustling newsroom straightening her blouse and clearing her throat nervously. Clark was down in the lobby helping Noah, the head of the mail room, picked up the bucket of papers Clark had knocked over in one of his faux clumsy moments.

Lois hurried to her desk and had just set down her papers when Perry's glass door marked "PERRY WHITE EDITOR-IN-CHIEF" flew open. Perry was red-faced, as usual, and his tie and dress shirt was pulled out and wrinkled. "Lane! My office now!"

Lois clenched her fists and sighed. She was late, he would yell, and that would be the end of it. "Coming chief," she said and turned on her heels and walked to his office. She walked in the door and stood in front of his massive, old style metal desk that he refused to get rid of. He said it helped him remember his reporting days.

"Close the door," he growled, sitting into his ancient swivel chair. She did as the Chief requested and stood in front of him with her hand on her hip defiantly. "Lois, I like you," Perry said matter-of-factly. Lois nodded and shifted her weight to the other leg. "We've worked together for…?" Perry raised his eyebrows and looked at his star reporter.

"A very long time Chief…and you don't often beat around the bush so…," Lois said, motioning for him to get on with it. Perry cleared his throat and stood out of his chair.

"The thing is, I like Kent too, and I think the two of you are great together but I've always thought maybe he wasn't…well…exciting enough for you. I mean he's a little…mild mannered, and the thing is I just think if you're involving yourself with…someone else…,"

Lois raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Perry, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh for god sakes Lois I saw you flying right past my window and the only man I know that flies and in particular flies with you is Superman." Lois swallowed hard. "I'm not getting involved as long as it doesn't effect my paper or my two best reporters and that's all I'm going to say." Perry nodded as if to signal he was done. Lois opened her mouth to explain, her mind racing. "Where is Kent anyways?"

No sooner had Perry asked but the door knob rattled to the office door and Clark struggled to open it. He pulled the door open and stumbled in, catching his jacket on the door. He turned and struggled to gain composure again. Finally he tripped into the office and straightened his tie looking from his wife to his boss curiously. "Hey guys," he said nodding and straightening his glasses. Lois looked at him and scowled. She then turned and stormed out of the room. Clark just looked at her questioningly as Perry stepped out from behind the desk. Clark looked back at Perry and he rested his hand on Clark's broad shoulder. "What's going on Chief?"

"You're a good man Kent. A good man. Just remember…there are plenty of fish in the sea." With that pearl of wisdom Perry walked out of the office. Clark adjusted his glasses again and shrugged.

OFFICE OF DR. LEONARD SULLIVAN---PSYCIATRIST

"You're sleeping better Henry?"

Henry was standing staring out the window of the 26th floor of the Doctor's building. He was a small man, 5' 9", sandy blonde hair, with a thin build. He was pale, even more pale than usual. He was a smart man, 37 years old, various degrees, a distinguished and published writer. It was almost insulting for him to be sitting in this office, admitting that he didn't know how to help himself. His deep set brown eyes scanned the Metropolis skyline. "Henry?" Dr. Sullivan said, trying to get his patient's attention.

Henry turned and faced his doctor with sad eyes. He shook his head. "Not really, I sleep a few hours a night and its not good sleep."

"Any more nightmares?"

Henry's demeanour changed almost immediately. He glared at the doctor and his eyes flickered with anger. "You're asking because you think I can't take my own advice. You think I can't utilize my own theories?"

Dr. Sullivan calmly set down his notepad and formed a pyramid under his chin with his fingers. Sullivan was in his late fifties, graying hair, sharp green eyes, thin build, and very contemplative personality. It boded well for his occupation. "That wasn't what I meant at all. Sleep can be broken up by nightmares and you've had your share."

"I dream constantly…her face, her screaming, the look of terror, calling my name…Henry, Henry help me, and I can never help her, NEVER!" he screamed slamming his hand on the desk.

Dr. Sullivan leaned forward in the chair and looked at his client. "Henry we've been over this, there is nothing you could have done. This isn't your fault." Henry turned and faced the doctor and his eyes widened.

"Believe me, with everything going through my mind, all my dreams, my restless nights, my constant thoughts about my dead wife…one thing is for certain…I know it isn't my fault. I know exactly who killed my wife."

"Who?" the doctor asked.

Henry sat down for the first time and stared defiantly at the doctor. "Superman," he growled. "Superman had my wife's life in his hands and he let her die…he killed her. I would have done anything to save her and he had that ability and he let her die."

"Henry with all due respect, I saw the footage of the crash on TV, no one could have known that the bridge would collapse with all those people on it. Superman saved nearly half of everyone on that bridge. He just…couldn't save everyone."

"I don't give a damn about everyone…or anyone…he let my wife die and I won't sleep or be put to rest until I destroy Superman," Henry shouted stomping his feet angrily.

Dr. Sullivan didn't even react to the expression. He had been a therapist for nearly three decades and he could handle emotional outbursts. "Let's think rationally about that statement, Henry. Superman is…well he's invincible for all intensive purposes. An obsession of vengeance against a hero that can't be killed…isn't really healthy for your recovery."

Henry didn't respond angrily. In fact he was staring off to an empty chair beside him. It was several moments before Henry turned his head slowly and looked at the doctor. "I said nothing about killing him…," Henry took a deep breath and stood again. "I said destroy him." Henry leaned across the desk towards the doctor and despite himself Dr. Sullivan leaned away uncomfortably. Henry's hand closed over today's issue of the Daily Planet. "Can I take this?" Henry hissed. Dr. Sullivan nodded. Henry took the paper and turned towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Session is over Doc."

OFFICE OF THE DAILY PLANET----LATER THAT DAY

"…even though his body and Kryptonian way only requires approximately two hours of 'our sleep' a night, Superman enjoys sometimes four to six hours when he's feeling especially lazy. When I asked if Superman dreams the Man of Steel laughed and replied 'I dream about the same things you all do, health, family, loved ones, sometimes strange bizarre things.' A special woman? I asked him and he replied, 'Oh I don't dream and tell.' But the result was the same, The Man of Steel dreams too." Jimmy Olsen smiled and shook his head as he finished reading the front page of today's issue of The Planet. The By-Line on the article was 'Lois Lane.' The headline was bold right underneath THE DAILY PLANET, it read "DOES SUPERMAN SLEEP--A LOIS LANE EXPOSE."

"Just when I thought you had tapped every area of Superman knowledge, you ask him if he sleeps?"

"That's what makes a good reporter Jimmy, I think of the things the common people want to know and then I write about it."

"What are you writing now?" he asked curiously.

Lois leaned back in her chair and looked at her computer screen. "Overpriced produce in Asia-Town." She looked at Jimmy and sighed. "It's been a slow news week." Clark walked towards Jimmy and Lois with his overcoat slung over his arm.

"Hey CK," Jimmy said waving and Lois turned to her husband.

"Hey Jimmy. Ready Lois?"

"Most definitely," she replied.

"Big date tonight kids?" Jimmy asked jokingly.

"Not tonight Jimmy, I am exhausted," Clark replied, helping Lois with her jacket.

"You're too much fun to handle CK," he replied waving as the couple got on the elevator. The door slid close and Lois looked at Clark.

"You're exhausted huh? What's that interpret for Superman? Fire? Bank Robbery? Corporate scandal?"

"Sorry babe, its just I promised the Mayor of Chicago an appearance at a fundraiser for the Police and Firefighters widow foundation. You could come?"

"No that's alright, do your hero thing, I'll curl up with a good book and stay in tonight."

The elevator door opened on the main floor and they walked towards the street.

"A good book? Aren't you still reading that book by that crackpot?"

"Henry Ross, and it's a really fascinating read Clark. Anatomy of our Dream World explores proven abilities on how we can control our own dreams when we sleep." The two of them stepped outside and Clark turned to his wife.

"Lois, when I'm dreaming it might be the only place I don't want to be in control. I love you, don't wait up." Clark leaned in and the two of them kissed for several moments.

"Be good, and be safe," Lois said. Clark winked at her and took a quick look around before launching himself upwards. Lois closed her eyes feeling the wind from Superman's launch wash over her. She waited a few moments before Clark's clothes began to drop around her. Shirt, tie, pants, and belt. She smiled and began to collect it all up. Something was missing. She looked up where her man had just vanished into the sky. Finally two finely crafted leather shoes dropped beside her. He had trouble with his laces again. She laughed to herself and picked them up placing them in her arms. As she stood back up an elderly woman stood on the sidewalk with her cane in hand looking curiously at Lois. Lois smiled nervously and waved. "Its raining mens clothes," she said matter-of-factly.

HOME OF HENRY ROSS

"The Germans discovered it in 1928, and immediately began to use it during intense interrogations. Some believe that they were successful in many of their military campaigns because of it. They called it Schlaf-Kontrollunkraut….the sleep control root. And I have it…right in my hands." Henry stood in his living room, a picture of his young wife in front of him smiling happily. He held a small glass tube in his hand with a curled up root in it that looked like a twisted tree trunk. "In truth, my love, it might be the last of the Schlaf-Kontrollunkraut, in all the world. Every penny of my book royalties were put into getting this. I knew it would come in handy one day. He dreams my love, he dreams. And if he dreams…I can control him. He will see suffering unlike anything he has ever known and it will destroy him. Superman will fall to his knees and I will be in total control. I AM THE NIGHT TERROR!"

PART TWO COMING SOON FEBRUARY 27TH/2008


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

KRAANG! KRAANG!! KRAANG!!! "_Believe me when I say I wish that violence wasn't necessary. But violence is the price we pay to accomplish a greater good. As heroes we choose to protect that good…hit him with everything I've got, hope that despite his apparent toughness, he's feeling as chipped around the edges as I am…your rampage ends here Doomsday…even if it kills me…just remember no matter what happens…I'll always love you…Please hang on! The paramedics will be here any second…you stopped him, you saved us all….Noooo_oooo…"

Clark swallowed hard and sat straight up. He was breathing hard but had no perspiration. His head was pounding, he almost thought he had a headache. Lois stirred and turned to face her husband. "Clark are you alright?" she asked, reaching out and rubbing his muscular bare back.

Clark glanced over his shoulder at his wife. He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just…I just had a terrible nightmare."

Lois nodded and sat up beside him pulling the covers around her more. "Doomsday again?" she asked, concerned. Clark nodded and swung his feet out of the bed and sat on the edge.

"It's been years and I still think about it almost every night. The nightmares are the worst though. They feel so real, like he's…right there."

"He killed you Clark, you were, for all intensive purposes, were dead. The worst time of my life, I have nightmares all the time about it. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you." She rolled closer to him and reached out for him again. He looked at her and smiled. "Come back to bed babe," Lois cooed.

"I can't, I'm awake now."

"Sleeping wasn't really what I meant," she replied.

Clark smiled again and squeezed her hand. "I need some air, I'm going to take a fly around, see what's up in the city." Lois shrugged and lowered herself back into their bed. Clark stood and padded across their bedroom and into the living room of their large apartment. He took a deep breath and the whooshing sound of wind exerted from him as he zipped around the room showering, getting his outfit, and getting ready to go out…which took about 80 seconds when all was said and done. He stepped to their living room window and opened their picture window and rolled out and into the sky with a quick flash.

METROPOLIS METRO FLEA MARKET

"May I try some?" Henry Ross looked up from his small booth in the center of the market. The sweet elderly lady had a white shawl around her shoulders and smiled genuinely at Henry. Henry scowled and pulled a sign down from above his booth in front of her face. She jumped back startled and peered at the sign through her thick eye glasses. NOT SERVING PUBLIC---SPECIAL INVITE ONLY. The lady frowned and turned away. Henry wiped his counter down with a cloth and cleared his throat. The sign outside his booth said "ROSS' IRISH STEW."

Henry had chosen this particular booth for a very special reason. In front of his booth was the center court of the Flea Market where they were holding the annual Metropolis entrepreneur competition with a very special guest judge. The crowd began to murmer and a man beside Henry's booth tapped his young son on the shoulder and pointed upwards. "Look son, up in the sky…!" Henry instinctively rolled his eyes. The master of ceremonies smiled and stepped up on stage. He cleared his throat and pulled the microphone closer to him. "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to extend a very happy Metropolis Metro welcome to our special guest judge…Superman!" The Man of Steel floated gracefully from above and gently touched down on the stage as the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. If this did not stop soon Henry would be sick in his own stew.

Thank you citizens of Metropolis, and those of you who travelled to come here, Superman said without the use of the microphone. His trade mark deep voice made the women swoon in the front row. Superman launched into his speech about the importance of trade and business to the Metropolis community and Henry reached behind him into his dark blue gym bag. He knelt beside it and reached inside. Carefully he removed the small plastic box and opened it carefully. The twisted and slightly sweet smelling root lay inside.

Schlaf-Kontrollunkraut Ross whispered quietly to himself. Your dreams will not be your own. Someone behind Henry cleared their throat and he turned and looked. The Master of Ceremonies was standing in front of his booth and standing beside him the object of Henry's obsession for nearly a year now…The Man of Steel. Superman smiled convincingly and nodded.

Henry Ross, owner and proprietor of Ross Irish Stew. Mr. Ross may we have the ingredients?"

"Why certainly. My stew is made from the very finest in Irish American potatoes, fruit and vegetables, simmered for a day over a hot stove, and of course my own special personal ingredients," Ross replied smiling back at the Master of Ceremonies and Superman. He reached over the stew and emptied the contents of a small plastic bag into the stew which contained the root. He stepped back and waved his hand towards the small tin cups he had ready for taste testing. Superman nodded and reached for a cup before Ross held out his hand suddenly and Superman stopped. "I warn you Superman, it's a spicy meal…put hair on your chest and dreams in your head," he said with a certain ominous tone. No one apparently noticed.

Superman threw back his hand and laughed and most of the crowd did the same in unison. "Stomach of steel Mr. Ross," and he winked at Ross condescendingly. He grabbed a cup and scooped into the thick delicious smelling soup. Ross watched eagerly as he downed the first cup in a matter of seconds with no concern to how hot it might be. The stomach of steel might mean he drinks faster! Superman stopped and licked his lips for a moment and made a dramatic turn to the audience to show he was savouring the flavour. "Delicious!" he announced holding the cup up and the crowd cheered. He turned and took another scoop. "Very good Mr. Ross, you have quite a secret recipe," Superman commended. Superman stopped for a moment and looked at Ross with a puzzled expression. "Ross…Henry Ross…do I know you from somewhere?"

Ross smiled innocently. "No sir, just from the best soup you'll find here." Superman nodded in agreement and finished his second cup but it didn't matter whether it was a cup or the whole vat of the stuff, all it would take was one taste.

LOIS AND CLARK'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

Clark was tired actually. Not tired like we would be but just drained. He had spent much of the day judging at the Metro Market and crowds and throngs of people tended to wear him out. Not to mention that he had stopped a drunk driver from flying into a busy intersection, caught a burglary in progress, had taken two bullets against him (which was nothing), and various other tasks before flying home. And this was all on his day off from The Planet. Lois on the other hand hadn't stopped working since she got up. Clark had seen her at three different emergencies with Jimmy snapping photos, and now as he came home she was still sitting in front of her computer typing up a story and doing research. Her eyes barely left the screen as Clark came in and kissed her neck gently. "Hey babe," he whispered. She only nodded. Clark knew once she got determined and enthralled in a story it was near impossible to tear her away.

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to turn in, sleep a little tonight," he said, undressing. She nodded again but said nothing. "Goodnight Lois." Nothing. "Goodnight Lois," he repeated. He walked into the bedroom and got into bed laying face down on the cool sheets. "Goodnight Lois," he called again louder. He heard an exasperated sigh from the other room.

"Goodnight, goodnight Clark." He decided that was the best he was going to get tonight with her being so intent on her story. It wasn't long before Clark had slipped off to sleep.

HOME OF DR. HENRY ROSS

Ross was tired, very tired. But that was good because he would need the nice long sleep that he was going to have and this might be one of the best he had had in months. Ross was naked, he wore nothing at all and sat cross legged in the center of his apartment on his beige rug. His eyes were closed and his hands rested comfortably at his sides in a very hypnotic and relaxing stance. In front of him was a single candle and a small bowl with the second half of the root he had added to the stew earlier in the day. "Tonight, I will be a god," he whispered and opened his eyes. He leaned forward and took the bare, untouched root in his hand and slid it into his mouth. The texture was awful but it had almost a sweet taste and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Or was he? It seemed like seconds before he was standing outside The Daily Planet building.

Ross looked around at all the people and wondered what was different? Was it the weather? It had been unusually nice as of late in Metropolis. No, it wasn't that. It was himself. He felt different…he felt incredible. Several people in the street were now shielding their eyes from the sun above and looking up the side of the enormous Daily Planet building. Ross looked at their faces and then look up himself. People were now exclaiming and rushing around and Ross' eyebrows raised when he saw above him that a window washer had slipped and tripped right over the guard rail on his washing panel and was now just barely hanging on. This was strange. He didn't feel much emotion towards him one way or another. He looked at the people's faces and saw their fear and terror. The man was almost certainly to fall. "He's going to die, where is Superman?" one woman screamed. Ross scoffed and rolled his eyes. Without a second thought Ross bent his knees and held his hands over his head and suddenly shot through the sky up the side of the building leaving the people below uttering disbelief at this mild mannered onlookers sudden reaction.

Ross was only half way up the building when the man couldn't hold on any more. He slipped and began plummeting to his untimely death. He only needed to fall a few stories before Ross slipped up under him and caught him in his scrawny arms. The man felt light as a feather and seemed shock by being saved. Ross smiled at him and nodded and began to float back down. "I've got you," he replied confidently. The man looked at Ross and then looked down at the street below.

"You've got me, who's got you?" the man replied. Ross landed gently on his feet and set the man down. The crowd erupted into applause and Ross bowed deeply. Ross was enjoying being showered in affection when he felt a powerful hand on his shoulder. Ross jumped and spun around there was that ridiculous smiling face once again…Superman.

"That was quite the save friend, nice work," Superman said and offered his hand.

Ross' shoulders slumped and rage built inside him. He felt like this being could do nothing to him after what he just did. He looked at Superman's outstretched hand and grinned a disturbing and menacing smile. "Go to hell boy scout," he shouted and shot both hands out in front of him and against Superman's chest. Superman shouted in exasperation as Ross hit him and Superman flew back a hundred feet into a wall that crumbled underneath his weight knocking the wind from him. The crowd gasped and stepped back from the man. Ross looked at them and laughed devilishly. "Let the nightmare begin!" he shouted. The very man Ross had just saved was still standing just to the left of Ross. He grabbed again in his arms and shot upwards despite the man's protests. Ross flew straight up the building and then slowed when he reached the top of the Daily Planet where the giant globe spun on it's axis. "Don't mess with fate!" Ross hissed and the man's eye widened and he tried to clutch at Ross' shirt before Ross dumped him into the air. The man screamed in terror but saw from the corner of his eye that Superman had regained composure and was shooting towards him.

Ross rolled his eyes and flew down towards Superman coming between him and the falling man. Superman looked determined and unstoppable as he flew towards Ross but Ross stood his ground and Superman piled into him. Ross grabbed Superman's arm and spun him around easily grabbed both elbows and putting Superman into a wrestling lock of sorts. Superman struggled thinking he would pull free easily but Ross held him firmly and Superman couldn't move. The man plummeted towards the earth and people below screamed and scattered as the man came towards them. Superman's eye were wide with terror as he struggled from Ross' grip to no avail. "NO!" he shouted as the man hit the pavement with a sickening thud and crack and even from their distance the pool of blood was clear. Ross let Superman go and threw his head back and laugh. Superman turned in mid air and stared at this killer in front of him floating hundreds of feet above the ground. "This isn't real, it's nothing but a bad dream," Superman said.

Ross laughed even harder. "No Superman, this is a night terror."


End file.
